Various forms of gauges heretofore have been provided for use in determining the proper spacing between vehicle frame opposite side portions. Examples of these previously known forms of gauges are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,481,420, 2,575,194, 2,581,021, 2,798,296, 3,057,074, 3,151,396, 3,611,575, 3,704,522 and 3,810,313 as well as German Pat. No. 1,071,620 and Great Britain Pat. No. 963,282.
However, these previously known forms of frame gauges are not specifically adapted for determining proper spacing of opposite side portions of a vehicle frame relative to a longitudinal center line of that frame. Accordingly, a need exists for a gauge which will be operative not only to indicate proper spacing between opposite side vehicle frame components but also proper spacing of opposite side frame components relative to a frame longitudinal center line.